Why I love you
by Haytar96
Summary: A little free write I did...enjoy! Pepperony. Rated T for language.


(A/N hey oneshot time! :D)

Pepper walked into the armory only to see Howard there. She smiled "hey Howard!" she said happily, Howard looked up from his work and smiled "hello Pepper." He said. Pepper smiled and plopped down on the couch and got out her homework. "Where's Tony?" she asked curiously, "Uh I believe Iron Man was needed downtown." Howard said writing something down. Pepper nodded and got to her history homework.

An hour later Tony came back and put his armor on his work table. "Well ummm Whiplash says hi…and he's very happy that my suit started to ummm smoke." He said and waved his hand over his armor to clear some of the smoke that was coming off it, Pepper chuckled "So lemme guess…Whiplash escaped?" she asked. Tony sighed "he didn't escape…he ran away from me in terror." He said and Pepper snorted. "No…I can tell exactly what happened." She said putting down her pencil, "Oh what do you think happened?" he asked amused.

Pepper sat up and put her book down "I think you got your ass handed to you and Whiplash escaped." She said and sunk down into the couch again. Tony was speechless "Tell me again why I love you…" he said frowning pretending to think. Pepper smirked "well…I'm pretty smart…I can kick ass in the armor…and that's all I can really think of." She said sighing. Tony frowned and tilted his head to the side "I've never told you why I love you?" he asked and Pepper shook her head.

Howard walked passed Tony giving him a look and went into the backroom. The conversation they just had made Pepper realize that it made her kinda pissed off. _Why_ _hasn't he told me at all?_ She asked herself, _maybe he doesn't love me at all…_she thought some more. Tony sensed Pepper mood change and sat down on the couch beside her "Pep…" he said quietly, Pepper didn't look up. She just kept looking at her history book, "Pepper." Tony said seriously and Pepper stilled ignored him.

Tony sighed, grabbed Pepper's history book and tossed it aside. "Hey!" the redhead complained, Tony then in swift movement laid down and placed his head in her lap. "What are you doing?" Pepper asked confused and annoyed, "Well this seems to be the only way for me to look at you without you hitting me…soooo here I am. Well this and I'm very comfortable." Tony said and smiled.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked flatly. Tony frowned and took her hand and placed it on his chest, "I want be with you for a bit and tell you why I love you…" he said and Pepper looked at him surprised. "Really?" she asked and Tony laughed and nodded, "Yes, really Pepper." He said smiling and reached up his hand brushed her cheek with his thumb. Pepper blushed and leaned down to kiss him "you can tell me later…not knowing keeps it interesting." She said whispering; Tony chuckled and kissed her back. "Okay…" he said keeping her there for a moment, "You should get some rest…you look exhausted." Pepper said whispering. Tony stretched and nodded "mmmk" he said snuggled closer to her, Pepper smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

Howard walked out of the backroom holding a large stack of files, he looked over to see Tony's head on Pepper's lap and he seemed to be fast asleep. "Uhhh Howard…can you hand me that book?" Pepper asked whispering. Howard picked up the history book and handed it to her with a smile, "Thank you…" Pepper said with a small smile. "No thank you…" Howard said and Pepper looked at him confused, "for what?" she asked. Howard smiled "for taking care of him." He said and went back to work. Pepper blinked and smiled when she understood, she looked at her history book and aimlessly ran her finger through Tony's hair as she did her work.

Hours later Tony sighed and opened his eyes to see the armory's lights dimmed and Pepper asleep above him, he smiled and sat up. "Pep…" he whispered and Pepper just groaned and turned her head, Tony chuckled and pulled her downwards so she was lying down. He then laid down next to her and played with her hair, "What are you doing?" Pepper asked groggily. "Playing with your hair." Tony said whispering, Pepper chuckled "Why?" she asked. Tony smiled "It's soft…it's pretty….soooo why not?" he asked. Pepper laughed "okay…but I'm going to sleep now alright?" she asked and looked over at him, Tony smiled "alright…" he said but lifted Pepper up making her gasp in shock. He shifted so he was lying on the couch fully; Tony lowered Pepper so she was lying halfway on top of him. "There so we're both comfortable." He said and Pepper sighed and closed her eyes happily. Tony look over at her and smiled "I love you because…you're smart, funny, beautiful, trusting, giving…and so many more things. I love you because you're my everything." He whispered and gently kissed her on the lips. Pepper smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him; Tony smiled with her and closed his eyes. He held her close as he slowly fell asleep.

**(A/N Ehhhhhh bad ending! I guess this happens when I free write….anyway please review!)**


End file.
